The Cursed One
by Rexy48
Summary: Returning home after a successful trading mission, the team is sidetracked when a ship crashes into the forest. The unconscious pilot is a young woman. Who is she, what secrets does she hold, and what was she doing piloting a puddle jumper?
1. Chapter 1

Season: Two, sometime after Runner

Characters: Mainly SGA-1 and OC, along with a little Beckett and Weir

Spoilers: Minor one The Sanctuary

Description: An ancient puddle jumper, a curse, a legendary creature, and a drink more addictive than coffee.

The Cursed One

by Rexy48

An ancient ship approached the planet, speeding up rather than slowing down for the decent into the atmosphere. At the front console a woman struggled to regain control, fighting against the malfunctioning instruments. She had been a fool to think the ship would last another trip, but the cargo was too valuable to pass up. She only hoped that it would be enough – there would be no returning ever again.

An alarm went off, alerting her of the dangerous decent, as if she didn't already know. The ship had cleared the outer atmosphere, and she could now make out the dark forest below. She willed the ship to slow as she desperately sought out the village and mountains she had called home for so long. There would be no time for illusions this time. If the villagers had thought her differently before, what would they think when they saw the ship?

A soft chuckle emerged. Thinking of such a trivial thing at a time like this, she really was losing her edge. The village came into view, and with her entire strength she tugged at the controls, constantly thinking, 'slow down, slow down!' She had only a few moments to realize the ship had indeed slowed before it slammed down into the forested ground. The sudden impact propelled her forward into the controls and into darkness.

* * *

"We are pleased to come to such a fair agreement," Leioa Ovali stated, smiling at the group of four travelers. "Please tell your commander that we will begin harvesting the required items right away." Her eyes lingered on one for a moment longer, the smile a little more forced, before she turned back to the leader. "You are welcome to stay as long as you would like while we make the necessary arrangements."

The leader of the group offered a charming smile. "Thank you, but we need to head back and report to our people." One of the other three looked relieved at those words, despite trying to hide it. Leioa cast another glance at him before nodding.

"Very well. We look forward to your return." She stood and saw the four out of the office. Her assistant Woval approached with an apprehensive look.

"Did you notice the …"

"How could I not?" she interrupted, a touch of disgust in her tone. "They didn't seem the least bit concerned though, even allowed him to speak freely. Strange."

"Should we keep watch on them?"

"No, despite the circumstances he doesn't seem capable of any hostile actions. If anything it was his companions to fear. Still…" She left it at that, as puzzled by the incident as her assistant. With a shrug she moved back to the desk to prepare for the trade.

* * *

The four companions walked single file down the narrow path that led from the village to the stargate. Around them ancient trees rose high to the sky like silent sentinels. They had been walking close to thirty minutes and were finally nearing the gate. Although there was a larger road that allowed for wagons, it was over double the length as it weaved around the edge of the forest. They had mutually agreed to take the 'short cut' through the forest, despite rougher terrain than the road. It gave one of the travelers plenty complain about: the walk, the bugs, the heat, and almost everything else. His companions had learned to tone him out long ago – at least when it came to his complaining. A sudden change in tone returned their attention to him.

"Was it just me or was there something odd about that meeting?" Three sets of eyes turned to look at him, wondering where the question had come from.

"What do you mean?" Teyla inquired. "The Batigins agreed to our trade arrangement. I am sure Dr. Weir will be pleased with the result."

"No, that's not what I mean," McKay clarified. "Was it just me or did that councilwoman keep glancing in my direction throughout that whole meeting?"

"Don't flatter yourself Rodney, I don't think she was admiring the view. It might have had something to do with the scanner you kept fiddling with." The scientist glared back and Sheppard laughed. "Lighten up. We're getting a fresh supply of those palaka beans you like so much, remember?" Palaka beans were similar to coffee beans only more potent. Many on Atlantis (including nearly all of the scientific teams) had switched over to the stronger beans.

"I know but …"

"Why make a big deal out of nothing? You're just mad that you couldn't find the energy readings that Sgt. Hackett's team found last time they were here."

McKay wasn't going to argue that. When Sgt. Hackett's team had returned from their initial encounter with the Batigins, they had reported a strong energy source emitting from the forests nearby. A search of the area had been futile when the source just disappeared. Dr. Weir had agreed to send out another team to search for the device as well as offer a trade agreement with the Batigins.

When their team had returned to the planet, Sheppard and Teyla had proceeded to the village to start the trade agreement while McKay and Ronon searched the forest. Yet even with his more powerful scanners and Ronon's tracking ability they were unable to locate the source. They had rejoined their companions near the end of the negotiations. Despite paying more attention to his scanner than the conversation at hand, McKay wasn't blind to the odd looks cast his way by the leader. He was just glad to be leaving.

Before he could comment the scanner in his hand flashed brightly. He stopped abruptly, ignoring the angry grunt from Ronon who had to sidestep to avoid crashing into him. His eyes read over the data, a puzzled expression on his face. "This can't be right."

"What is it?" Sheppard asked, heading back to him.

"The scanner picked up a sudden surge in energy."  
"That's good. Which direction?"

"No you don't understand. It's not in the forest it's…" He paused, eyes looking up at the sky. "Coming from above us," he concluded, mouth dropping as his eyes made out an object in the sky.

"What is that?" Teyla asked, looking up. It was hard to see clearly through the cover of the leaves.

"I'm not sure but it looks like a –"

"Puddle jumper?" Sheppard finished. The four sets of eyes were filled with disbelief - it was a puddle jumper. "It's descending too fast, it's going to crash!" The four could only watch as the ship continued its path downward, slowing down at the last moment before crashing into the ground somewhere to the north. The resulting shake nearly knocked them from their feet, sending several trees to the ground and hundreds of birds to the air.

Without a word the four were running to the crash site. The jumper lay among the ruins of several large trees, small tufts of steam coming from the rear thrusters. It was similar to the ships on Atlantis except slightly slimmer and with a greenish color to the panels.

"It is not one of ours," Teyla stated, relief evident in her voice.

"But whose is it?" McKay asked.

"Let's find out," Sheppard said, moving forward. "Be ready." Ronon had already raised his gun, and Teyla readied her P-90. McKay looked at the scanner in his hands.

"There is one life sign coming from the ship," he informed the group. "The ship's power is also fading. Better open the door before it shuts off completely." Sheppard nodded and activated the rear hatch. It slowly lowered, the sunlight rushing into the dark interior as if to fill a void. The back storage bay was littered with overturned boxes and barrels, tightly sealed and apparently locked. In the front compartment was the unmoving body of a woman, slouched over the control panel.

Moving in Sheppard found no one else inside. He signaled to Ronon, and they carefully lifted the woman up and out of the jumper, laying her gently on the ground outside. She appeared in her mid-thirties, her skin a deep tan, hair jet black and curly. A large lump was on the side of her head, and her left wrist was swollen. Her clothes were similar to what the Batigins had worn with the exception of a bulky belt around her waist.

"She's…" McKay started.

"Human, yeah. Besides a sprained wrist and a nasty bump to the head she appears okay." Sheppard looked back at the jumper. "But how'd she get a jumper, let alone fly it?"

"An Ancient?" Teyla asked. "Or simply a carrier of the gene?"

"That's what we need to find out, after we get her to Beckett."

"Would it not be better to bring her to the village?"

"The gate is much closer than the village at this point. I don't think it's wise to carry her further than necessary in case of any unknown injuries. Besides, this way Beckett will be able to test for the gene. We need to make a stretcher to carry her on. Ronon, give me a hand. McKay, you and Teyla go dial Atlantis and have a medical team on standby."

"What about the ship? We can't just leave it here."

"You said it was out of power right? It's not going anywhere, and right now this is more important." Grudgingly McKay agreed, and he and Teyla quickly headed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Beckett looked at woman lying on the bed. Her left wrist was wrapped due to a slight sprain, and the lump on her head had been iced and now was wrapped. Her breathing was steady and strong. He was concerned that she had not yet woken up, but her pupils had responded to his penlight, and he was optimistic that she would wake up in the next few hours. Seeing there was nothing else he could do for her, he sighed and headed out to give his report.

When Beckett arrived at the conference room everyone was already there waiting. McKay paused from typing in his laptop just long enough to acknowledge his arrival. Did that man ever stop working? Dr. Weir and Colonel Sheppard were standing off to the side, while Teyla and Ronon sat at the table. Dr. Beckett looked at the notes in his hands before addressing the group. He started by providing information on her current condition and his diagnosis. He ended it with, "She might have a headache for awhile, but I expect our patient is going to make a full recovery."

"She didn't wake up during your exam?" Dr. Weir inquired.

"No, and that would normally concern me except for her pupils responding to the light. I believe she should be waking up within the next couple of hours."

"What about the gene? She has it, doesn't she?" McKay asked, pausing to look up from his laptop.

"Aye, she does."

"An Ancient?" Teyla asked.

"No. She doesn't have the pure blood work that Chaya had. There are remnants of previous infections and illnesses. There is also something else." He hesitated, frowning. "There is evidence of abuse in the past, with some minor scarring along her upper shoulders and back. There were no recent marks, but whoever she is, her past was likely quiet painful, both physically and emotionally."

A quiet growl escaped from Ronon. He had known torture, but at the hands of the Wraith. To torture one of your own, especially a young girl – there was no excuse.

"Thank you Carson," Weir stated. "Let me know when she wakes up." He nodded.

"We need to go back and look at the jumper," McKay interjected. "We need to know where it came from and download the data within its memory. If it didn't come from Atlantis then that means there is another Ancient city out there, and we need to find out where."

"I agree," Weir answered. "Imagine what we could find."

"Should we not inform the Batigins of the ship? It was their planet it crashed on," Teyla cautioned. "By her dress she is familiar with the people. They may take offense if we do not share information."

"Oh please," McKay retorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones who did the beating. Besides, their technology is so far behind they wouldn't even know what to do with the information. It would be better if we work without them poking their noses into it."

"He has a point," Sheppard added. "We don't know what we're going to find in the jumper. The woman we found might have been trying to escape from them for all we know. I say let McKay do his thing. Then when our guest wakes up we'll have a better understanding of the situation."

"Okay then. Take a team out and see what you find." Teyla frowned but McKay's smile was smug, until Weir added, "But if you find something to benefit the Batigins we will be obligated to share. We do not steal from potential allies."

McKay was about to point out the amount of times other planets had tried to cheat or steal from them, but snapped his mouth shut at Weir's pointed look in his direction. The conversation then shifted to the details of the trade arrangement. Ronon's mind began to wander to what was for dinner, while McKay was already working on how to restore power to the jumper systems. When the meeting concluded he was the first out, anxious to get started.

* * *

The darkness began to fade away as she slowly became aware of a soft beeping nose, followed by a pounding in her head. What had happened? She was in the ship, returning home when … gasping awake she realized she had crashed. Her eyes took in the surroundings in a mix of puzzlement and fear. Although it was dark she knew it wasn't the forest and definitely wasn't any house in the Batigin village – they would never willingly take her into one of their homes. So someone else had found her. But who, and where had they taken her?

Wishing it was lighter so she could see better, she was amazed when the room became brighter. Sitting up she looked around in awe, never having seen technology as advanced as this. Who were these people who had hidden their advancements from the Wraith for so long? Not even her people had managed to do that. A soft voice off to the side startled her.

"You're awake, excellent." The woman turned, hand moving to her side instinctively but finding her equipment was gone. In fact all her clothes had been replaced with strange white cloth ones. "You were found unconscious and brought here so we could treat your wounds." The voice became a figure of a man. She looked up just enough to see his neck before dropping her eyes downward. He was also wearing white clothes but a different style than the one she wore. Was that the norm here? "Do you remember what happened?"

Still looking down, remembering that these people were technically advanced and most likely wanted a detailed response, she answered, "Yes. The power modulator could no longer interface properly with the subroutine. The system tried to bypass the makeshift protocols I had created but were unable to supply enough power to complete the process." When he didn't respond she simply added, "I crashed." She was surprised at the soft chuckle.

"Now that I understood. Rodney's the one who'll understand the first part. Look up at me now, lass. I need to make sure you're okay." Startled at his command she very slowly began to raise her gaze. The face that met hers was so unexpected the monitors chirped loudly. Of all the things she expected to find, the concerned blue eyes of Dr. Beckett were not one of them. She rubbed at her eyes and looked again – yes, it was real!

"Easy lass. My name is Doctor Beckett. What is yours?"  
"Kreola."

"Kray-oh-la is it? This is a pretty name. Now, Kreola, I need to you follow my finger with your eyes." She did as told, shifting her eyes to follow the finger before quickly returning her eyes to his, but he was fiddling with one of his tools as he continued to talk. "Good, good. There are no lasting effects that I can see. You've probably quite a headache. Now that you're awake we can give you something for it. You also suffered a small sprain to your wrist but it should be fine in a few days."

"You have my thanks," Kreola said, looking around again. "Your advancements are far beyond those of the Batigin people. Yet I notice that there is a definite mixture of styles. Was this done on purpose?" Another soft chuckle emerged from the doctor.

"Some of it, lass. We've managed to integrate our technology with most of the city's systems. Rodney's team is to thank for that." He handed her two pills and a glass of water.

"You've mentioned this Rodney twice now. Is he like you?" She swallowed the pills without concern.

"What do you mean?" Beckett asked, taking the glass away. "He is a doctor, aye, but not medical. He's a scientist. The man is brilliant, but don't tell him I said so. His ego is big enough already. Now, if you're up to it, I need to inform Dr. Weir that you're awake. She's the leader of our expedition and wants to talk to you."

"That is fine." Beckett called to Weir on the radio, informing her the patient was awake. She let him know she was on her way. Waiting until he was finished Kreola then asked, "Can I speak with this Rodney?"

"Unfortunately he's out of the city at the moment. He'll be back soon. I'll let him know you wish to speak with him."

She nodded. "Where is my tool kit?"

"That bulky belt you had with you? Worse than Rodney with all that stuff you carried. Don't worry yourself, all your items are stored beneath the bed."

"How long have you lived here? Are there more like you?" Before he could answer Dr. Weir arrived. Kreola looked up to greet her, then with a start quickly ducked her eyes. Her body seemed to stiffen up as the diplomat approached.

"Kreola, this is Doctor Elizabeth Weir. She is the head of our expedition."

Without looking up Kreola stated, "Thank you for the assistance."

"Dr. Beckett tells me you will make a fully recovery. That is good news."

"Yes. He is kind to have helped me."

"I am greatly interested in learning more about your people. I believe there is much we can learn from each other."

"Yes." Puzzled by the abrupt answer Weir looked at Beckett, who only shrugged.

"Well, you are welcome to stay as long as you need. If you need anything please feel free to ask."

"Thank you." Kreola struggled not to yawn, but it was becoming harder to stay awake. Whatever Beckett had given her earlier was starting to take affect.

"Okay lass, you need to rest," Dr. Beckett said. She nodded, looking up briefly to meet his eyes before lying back down to sleep. It was only a quick glance, but it spoke volumes of her trust in him, and her distrust in Weir.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean it's not accepting the subroutine?"

"That what I say. Problem is not in main routine but in one of calling functions you say we should not be concern with."

McKay sighed and moved to where Zelenka was working, eyes going over the data on the screen. Absently shoving his colleague aside he started to type, reading the information as it scrolled across the screen at a fast pace.

"This can't be right."

"That is what I try to tell you."

"Problems McKay?" Sheppard called from the outside. Both McKay and Zelenka looked up and out, eyes blinking against the bright sun that shadowed the Colonel's face. "I thought you said you could fix it."

"I can fix it."

"Then why haven't you done it yet?"

"What do you mean? This is an ancient piece of Ancient technology here. We can't just go and fix it with duct tape and superglue like you military types think will solve everything. It takes time to—oh!" Without another word he turned back to the computer and started typing again, giving a smug smile when the control panel came to life.

"Knew you could do it," Sheppard stated, walking forward.

"Don't you have someplace better to be?" McKay complained, as Sheppard started to poke around.

"Nope. Teyla and Lorne's team are trading the supplies with the Batigins, and Ronon is out scouting the area. So that leaves me with you two."

"Oh, great." With a sigh McKay knelt down and looked underneath the control panel. "Oh, that's just great," he repeated, this time with even more sarcasm. "Whoever was here last has no concept of …" The rest of his words were muffled as his head became entrenched inside the panel. Zelenka offered Sheppard a shrug before returning to the laptop.

Bored again Sheppard moved back to the opening, seeing Ronon approaching. "Find anything?"

"People have been in this area before, but it doesn't look like anyone has been here since we left it," the former runner stated.

_"Colonel Sheppard?" _Weir's voice crackled in his ear. He tapped his radio.

"Go ahead," he answered.

_"What's the progress report?"_

"Well Rodney's finally managed to get the lights on. He and Zelenka are still trying to access the main system but haven't had much luck."

_"Our guest has woken up. According to Beckett she seems to have an advanced understanding of technology. She's even asked to speak to Rodney about it."_

"Well it's getting late anyway. I'll see if I can get the good Doctors to call it a day. Did Teyla and Loren return yet?"

_"Just a few minutes ago with a full shipment of palaka beans. You could always bribe Rodney with a fresh cup."_

"Right. We'll be heading back in a few." Sheppard poked his head back inside. "Pack up your toys, boys, we're heading back."

"We're not done yet," McKay complained, now working on the main top panel.

"The sun's setting soon and if we don't want the Batigins to know about the ship we can't go lighting up the forest. Ronon says there's been no recent sign of anyone in the area, so it should be safe. Besides, our guest has woken and wants to talk to you."

"Me?" The surprise was evident in his voice before he gathered himself. "I'm sure she has some technical questions only I can answer. Fine. Radek?"

"Yes, yes, I know. I am already disconnecting." Within a few minutes their equipment was stowed and they were making their way back to the stargate.

* * *

McKay entered the medical bay with an annoyed expression on his face, although that wasn't too different than usual. Not being able to repair the jumper had left him in a terrible mood. He longed for a cup of palaka but had been told to speak with the guest first. He admitted he was curious about woman they had found, especially what she been thinking on her 'repair' job to the ship, but he just wasn't good with people. Sheppard was better at this sort of thing, but the Colonel had been called away to deal with an altercation between two marines, and Zelenka had quickly disappeared back to the labs to analyze the little data they had managed to acquire. Which meant McKay had to speak with this guest by himself. Well, not entirely alone. At least Beckett would be there. Speaking of the good doctor…he waited while the man approached.

"Ah, there you are Rodney." Looking at the expression on his face he added, "Trouble?"

"Just a minor setback, nothing I can't handle. That is, if they allow me to work."

"Tomorrow will be soon enough. I think you'll find Kreola might have some interesting insight into the situation."

"Kreola? Like the crayon company? What, she going to draw me a picture?"

"Rodney! Please, remember she just survived a bad crash and is in a foreign place. Try to be sensitive."

"Right, Mr. Sensitive, that's me. Give me a break Carson, probably doesn't even know what a crayon is." With a roll of his eyes McKay moved forward to the curtained area. Lying on the bed with her eyes closed was the woman from the ship, her head and wrist wrapped, and dressed in the accursed hospital gown he had grown to hate so fast in such a short period of time.

Seeming to sense his presence she opened her eyes. He was surprised to see they were a rich blue, something he had rarely seen in the inhabitants of the Pegasus gallery. Even most of the Atlantis expedition had brown or at least brownish eyes. As her eyes met his, her face broke into a warm smile and relief filled her.

"He was right, I knew it. You are Rodney?"

"Yes. Doctor Rodney McKay," McKay clarified, annoyed at the lack of title.

"And you were the one who was examining my ship?" He was unsure how to answer, slightly uncomfortable that she knew. She continued. "I do not mind, though I think you will find it hard to understand at first. However, Dr. Beckett has informed me that if anyone could figure it out, you would be the one to do it." Annoyance was replaced by pride.

"Yes well, that's true." McKay missed Beckett's look of embarrassment, much to the doctor's relief. "The city is functioning mainly due to my abilities. I am an expert in all things Ancient. Actually, I'm an expert in a lot of things."

Kreola gave a light laugh. "I am so happy to hear that. Then perhaps you will be the one to help me after all. As you saw my repairs have been a little… fragile?"

"I was wondering about that. The main console in the puddle jumper had been rewired so many times it's a miracle you managed to get off the ground."

"Puddle jumper?" she asked, confused. "What is that?"

"That's what we call the ship you were found in."

"Such an odd name, it makes no sense."

"What do you call it?"

"Well, they have always been referred to as gate ships, since they are mainly used to travel through the gateways of the Ancients." McKay couldn't help but grin in triumph. He had been right, as usual.

"I agree with you there. I actually wanted to call it that but Colonel Sheppard insisted on puddle jumper so… where was I? Oh yes, modifications."

"Right. As I had informed Dr. Beckett, the power modulator could no longer interface properly with the subroutine I had created, causing the power to failure, resulting in the crash. I had originally designed the ship to react to the singularity charge obtained when …"

Beckett slowly backed away, feeling a headache coming on from all the scientific talk. Yet McKay seemed to understand every word, eating them up like a hungry dog, eager for more. He wasn't sure the last time he had seen the scientist so excited, or relaxed. He had taken a seat on a nearby chair was conversing with Kreola easily, as if she were a member of his staff. It was a strange sight.

"How is our guest?" He turned as Sheppard walked in.

"Besides spouting out strange words that only Rodney could understand, she's recovering remarkably well. I want to keep her overnight for observations, but as long as there are no complications she can be released in the morning."

Sheppard nodded. "Think I'll go say hi, save her from the Spanish Inquisition." He strode forward and to the edge of the bed. Both Kreola and McKay turned to see who had arrived. Upon recognizing the colonel, McKay quickly dismissed the man and turned back to Kreola, only to see she had stiffened and was now staring down at the bed sheets.

"McKay, have you been playing nice?"

"Nice? Hey, I'll have you know I'm always nice."

"Yeah, sure. Your version of nice normally has the natives more ready to hang us than help us." He turned to Kreola. "My name is Colonel John Sheppard. Dr. Beckett informs me that you'll be released in the morning."

Without looking up she answered, "He is a very kind doctor." Puzzled by the lack of emotion in her voice he turned to McKay.

"What did you say to her? She upset about you messing around in the jumper?"

"Me? We were simply discussing power modulations before you arrived. Oh, and for the record, she calls it a gate ship." The startled look on Sheppard's face was priceless. Sheppard glanced over to Kreola, who still looked down, then back to the smug expression on McKay's face.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. See, you should've listened to me when I said we should…"

"Oh come on, admit it. You like the name jumper now that you're used to it."

"That's not the point. The point is..."

"There is no point Rodney. Can't you see that—"

_"Colonel Sheppard, please report to gym,"_ Teyla's voice called on the radio.

With a sigh Sheppard reached for his radio. "What is it?"

_"It appears there is some confusion on the rules and usage of the new equipment. Both parties request your assistance."_ From the tone of her voice he guessed it had become a physical fight, most likely between the old veterans and new recruits.

"On my way." Disconnecting his radio Sheppard commented, "You would think being in a different galaxy would have made issues like this obsolete." To the others, "Nice to meet you, Kreola. If you need anything, just ask." When she failed to answer he looked at McKay, who shrugged. With a shrug of his own he left. Once he was gone Kreola looked back up to McKay, a strange expression on her face.

"What?" he asked, uncomfortable with the intensity of the stare directed at him. A moment later she shook her head.

"It is nothing. Doctor Rodney McKay, I would like to accompany you back to my ship. With my tools and your ability I am sure we can fix it." A thought suddenly struck her. "My cargo! What did you do with the cargo onboard the ship?"

"The crates and barrels? Well, we tried to open one but couldn't see how without damaging it, so we just moved it to the side so we could work. I was going to ask you about that. How did you design such a lock, and what is inside?"

Sighing with relief she lay back down, closing her eyes. "The lock was a skill I had learned a long time ago. It will only unlock with the equipment I carry with me. As to what is inside, it is something very important to me. It is hard to explain. It will be more clear when we return to the ship." She opened her eyes to meet his again. "I will repay you and Doctor Beckett for your aid, I promise you."

"Uh, sure." She smiled and closed her eyes again. Seeing she had fallen asleep McKay stood and moved to where Beckett had been watching. "That was weird. First time I ever saw Sheppard's Captain Kirk routine fail so miserably."

"It wasn't just Sheppard. She had the same reaction to Dr. Weir and a few of my staff."

"Any idea why?" The medical doctor shook his head. Figuring it was no big deal McKay shrugged it off. There were too many other things to be concerned about. "No matter. I better go see what Radek has managed to find." With that he headed out, leaving Beckett alone to ponder the odd reactions of his patient.

The next morning Kreola was released from the infirmary. With relief she switched back into her old clothes, which someone had been kind enough to clean for her. She patted the utility belt, feeling more like her old self despite the pain in her head. At least Dr. Beckett's medicine had turned the loud pounding into a dull throb, something she could easily deal with. More than anything she was eager to return to her ship and ensure the safety of her cargo, then she could focus on fixing the ship with the help of Dr. McKay.

She was still amazed at how well respected both McKay and Beckett were in the city. No one seemed to shun them despite what they were, and the doctors even treated her with respect. How long had it been since someone had looked her in the eyes like they had? With a grin she turned and headed to where Beckett stood. He was to take her to a placed called the 'mess hall' where something called 'breakfast' would be waiting. As long as it was edible she didn't care.

Beckett was amazed at how cheerful Kreola was in his presence, talking and asking questions. However, as they approached the mess hall and began to encounter the residents of the city, her eyes became downcast and she seemed to shell up. Breakfast was eaten in a quietness that was almost unsettling. When McKay and Zelenka stopped by to pick her up for the return to the planet, she gratuitously excused herself and followed them out.

Zelenka wasn't sure what to make of the guest. One moment she was subdued and quiet, but now that they were alone she was animated and talking. The look she had given him was one of relief, but he wasn't sure why. However McKay had been right – this woman was definitely from an advanced society, with her knowledge of technology close if not equal to their own.

Arriving at the control room she became quiet again, looking up only once to see who would be accompanying them. Sheppard was needed to deal with the rift that had occurred from the fight last night, with Ronon staying to assist. Teyla had already left for the mainland to celebrate the first birth since leaving Athosia. So two marines had been assigned to them, Sgt. Ballard and Cpl. Hutchins. A strange look flashed over her eyes before they returned to the floor. After receiving the okay from Dr. Weir the four stepped through the gate.


	4. Chapter 4

In the back of the line, Cpl. Hutchins walked in amazement. When they were back in Atlantis the woman had been silent and subdued. Now that they were on the planet she was talking animatedly with both Dr. McKay and Dr. Zelenka, discussing power modulators and transformers and several other things he couldn't even begin to understand. She had even asked him and Sgt. Ballard a few questions about weapons and tactics. It was as if she were a whole other person.

McKay was thinking the same thing, among the several other things going on in his mind. He didn't understand why Kreola was so relaxed in his presence and not Sheppard's … usually it was the opposite affect. It felt… weird. Nice, but definitely weird. She was keeping up with both him and Zelenka in their technical discussion, and he couldn't help but hope she'd return to work with them in Atlantis.

When they arrived at the ship she paused a moment to take stock of the situation, amazed she had survived such a crash. The trees had provided a slight cushion, but had the ship not responded to her last desperate plea to slow down, she would not have survived. Shaking that thought from her head she hurried inside, rummaging through the crates before moving back outside with one of the smaller boxes.

"It survived the crash, I am so relieved!"

"What is it?" McKay asked, watching as she placed the box on the ground before taking out one of the strange tools from her belt. It resembled a screwdriver but had two square looking heads bent at a thirty degree angle from each other. She expertly inserted them in matching holes on the box and twisted, causing the lid to gently pop up.

"They are called Ulata Sitara. I remembered reading about them in a journal my grandparents gave me a long time ago, but I did not believe they still existed." Taking the lid she carefully moved it aside. McKay peered inside.

"Grass?" Kreola laughed, thinking he had been joking. She missed the annoyed glare he gave her before she started picking the grass-like packing material aside.

"I find that humorous, Doctor McKay. The grass, as you call it, actually serves a dual purpose besides simply protecting the cargo. Doctor Beckett will be interested in the healing properties that are created when it is heated in water." She paused, a large smile on her face. "No, this is what we call an Ulata Sitara." In her hand was a large ostrich-sized egg that was colored silver with black streaks.

"An egg?"

"At the moment, yes. I found two of them when I was collecting the kaleeta, the grass. It was obvious they had been abandoned. I couldn't just leave them, so I carefully packed them along with the kaleeta and carried them back here."

"They are reptilian?" Zelenka inquired, peering through his glasses. "Or avian?"

"I am not sure what those are," Kreola hesitated, "but I do not believe they are a creature that normally emerges from an egg. The journal did not go into much detail of the adult in terms of visuals, I am afraid. It was a very old piece. The part I remember most is that after an Ulata Sitara is born, it will attach itself to a creature."

"Attach? Physically?" Zelenka asked.

"I think she means in terms of mentally imprinting itself," McKay stated. Seeing her confused look at the word he continued. "On our planet, there are some creatures who believe the first creature they see after being born is their mother. It doesn't matter what species the two are, the bond becomes unbreakable."

"Ah. Well, I guess an Ulata Sitara is similar to that, but the bond does not happen immediately. It will only attach itself to something it believes deserves the honor and wishes to protect. The Ulata Sitara were prized ages ago as the ultimate companion and friend, fiercely loyal." She looked at the egg in her hand. "That is something I would give anything for," she added quietly. Then, as if embarrassed by her words, she quickly added, "Well, I am just glad they are safe." She placed the egg back into the crate next to its companion. "Now shall we see to the ship?"

The next few hours were spent inside the ship as Kreola, McKay and Zelenka shifted wires, sorted crystals, and rerouted power via various subroutines. The end result was a nearly fully repaired jumper. Kreola could barely contain her excitement at having her ship up and running, while McKay could barely wait to dive into the systems of the ship. Yet before he could begin there was a commotion outside.

"What business do you have here?" The three moved to the rear of the ship, Kreola gasping with recognition. A group of hunters from the villages were talking to the two soldiers, disgust obvious in their expressions. Sgt. Ballard was doing her best explain they were merely helping to repair the ship, while Cpl. Hutchins watched the hunters carefully. He didn't understand why these men were so hostile toward them. He didn't doubt the power of their own weapons, but he wasn't too keen on starting a war with a group of people they had just formed an alliance with.

"Tell your friends to not look directly at them," Kreola quietly said to McKay.

"What? What for?"

"Please believe me, they will calm down. Just do not look directly at them." Giving her an odd look, and another to Zelenka who merely shrugged, McKay sighed. Tapping into his radio he stated, "Kreola says not to look directly at them when speaking." He saw the two soldiers turn to look at him with puzzlement. "Just do it," he ordered.

Not understanding the purpose of the strange order but willing to follow it nonetheless, the two awkwardly lowered their gazes. Amazingly, the hunters seemed to visibly regain some of their composure, their voices becoming softer. After a few more comments about the upcoming trade and an order to leave before nightfall, the hunters departed and the two soldiers moved to the scientists.

"Okay, what was that about?" Sgt. Ballard asked. "One moment they're ready to start a war and the next they're speaking about how eager they are about the upcoming trade."

"I am sorry. I thought that you were familiar with the laws of this planet."

"What laws?" Zelenka asked. Kreola looked at the four with her, still finding the odds of this grouping highly unlikely, yet grateful. She hadn't been this comfortable with other people since she came to this planet.

"Those of us who are cursed must not look directly upon those who are not."

"What curse?" McKay asked. She blinked in surprise for a moment before pointing to her eyes. "What, eyes? What do eyes have to do with…" He stopped, looking at her then the others with her. He remembered what Beckett had told him and how she had reacted to the other members of Atlantis. "You're kidding. You think blue eyes are a curse?"

"Blue eyes?" Zelenka asked. The two soldiers looked at each other then back to McKay, quiet but curious.

"Yes. I guess it never even occurred to me before, but how often have we encountered people in this galaxy with blue eyes?"

"Rarely, sir," Cpl. Hutchins answered.

"I don't think I ever have," Sgt. Ballard added. "So what you're saying is that the people of this planet believe that blue eyes are a curse?"

Kreola nodded. "Yes. They believe a cursed one's gaze will bring misfortune. That is why we cannot look non-cursed in the eyes."

"What idiot thought of that idea?" McKay asked. She looked at him as if he were insane.

"On our planet, it is not uncommon for one to have eyes of blue," Zelenka explained.

"Really? How many are there?" she asked. "A hundred?"

"More along the lines of a hundred million," McKay gruffly stated. Her mouth dropped, unable to imagine that many people, let alone that many with the curse. "Look, if these people want to think having blue eyes is some sort of curse, I really don't care. I'm more interested in what data is held in this jumper's memory."

Shaken from her stupor Kreola gave a slight jump. "What? Oh yes, I am sorry. I forgot that was part of our agreement. However, may I suggest we continue at my home? The accommodations are much more preferable to here, and we will not encounter any further interruptions."

After a brief discussion they agreed. Retrieving the small box from earlier, Kreola moved inside and settled comfortably into the pilot's chair, McKay taking the co-pilot's seat. Sgt. Ballard and Zelenka took the two other seats while Cpl. Hutchins sat in the back. The console lit up beneath her fingers so easily and smoothly she couldn't help but giggle with happiness. Doctors McKay and Zelenka were amazing! In seconds the ship rose into the air, the cloak activating before clearing the trees. She maneuvered the ship and headed off toward the village, calmly explaining what had happened.

"I came to this planet nearly twenty cycles ago. When I first traveled to the village I was taught rather quickly that because of the color of my eyes, I was considered cursed. I was not to look at anyone directly, and to speak only when spoken to. I was allowed to remain only because I had no place to go, but was not permitted to live with the rest of the villagers. I learned how to repair most of the equipment and tools from the village, so I at least receive visitors once in awhile. They have never questioned my ability in this, nor how I have acquired the technology to do what I do. They do not know I arrived in this ship through the gateway, nor has any ever seen it."

"How do they not see it when they go to you for repairs?" Zelenka asked.

"It is easy, when your home can stretch for many leagues. Look there." She indicated a small mountain range beyond the village. "There are many, many caverns that run beneath that range. I simply hide this ship in one of them. When the Wraith come and the villagers come to hide in the tunnels, I simply activate the cloaking protocol and wait nearby. They do not wish to wait by me, so the ship has remained secure."

"And I'm guessing they assume you mine the materials you use from the mountains?" She grinned at McKay.

"Yes, exactly. They have no idea that the best minerals are found on the moon that orbits this planet. However, using the ship for all those trips has taken its toll, as you have seen."

"How come you never returned through the stargate to where you came from?"

"Because there is nothing to return to. I was so young when the Wraith first came to my world. Despite my people's technology and abilities, we were unprepared for their strength and power. My family and I fled into the canyons, and it was there we came across this ship. We survived by hiding inside. Over the next several cycles we learned how to manipulate the functions of the ship, although only I had the ability to get the systems to respond. The next time the Wraith came we once again fled to the ship, but that time only I managed to escape." She paused, the memory stirring up feelings pushed so far back she hoped they would never resurface.

"The next time I viewed my home it was in shambles, and I found no survivors. I knew I couldn't stay. I loaded supplies onto the ship and was preparing to leave when the Wrath returned. I managed to connect to another world before their weapons severally damaged the control mechanism. I escaped that day, but I have not been able to use the connection system within the ship since. Over time other systems began to fail. I did the best I could with the limited tools and resources available. The last trip would have been the end had you not arrived when you did. I am in your debt. Ah, we have arrived."

The ship approached the mountain range and Kreola expertly maneuvered it through a small opening in one of the sides. Once inside the mountain opened up to an expansive cavern. After setting the ship down she turned to McKay, excitement obvious in her eyes though she tried to contain it in her voice.

"My workshop is nearby. As I have promised, you may have full access to the ship's systems. I will prepare a meal if you are hungry."

"Really? That'd be great," McKay quickly answered, never one to turn down free food.

"That is wonderful!" She turned to face the two marines. "I know you are wary at the moment. If you would rather me stay here while you examine the area I will do so as you request."

"No, you don't need to stay," Sgt. Ballard said, "but I'd like a tour of the area if you don't mind." Kreola nodded. Picking up the box with the eggs she headed out, Sgt. Ballard following. Cpl. Hutchins made a quick sweep of the immediate area, confirming there were no threats. When he returned the two scientists were already hooking up their laptops to the ship's systems. When they began to speak their technobabble he gave up and settled outside the ship to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Ronon was bored. Diplomacy was not in his top ten favorite things to do, or in his top one hundred. Heck, he didn't rate it a favorite anything. After running for seven years he had learned that talking not only took longer but also had fewer results than just doing. The Atlanteans, however, spent a lot of time talking and negotiating, and even Teyla was a natural at it. Of course, she had been the leader of her people for many years and successful talks of trade were vital to survival. It was as natural as her fighting skills. She was in her element, bargaining with the Batigins about additional supplies, her diplomatic skills rivaled only by those of Dr. Weir.

Now Sheppard … Ronon glanced at the man, standing at ease while appearing alert, but he knew the solider didn't have his mind on the meeting. Most likely he was wondering how McKay was doing. The two seemed so opposite at a first glance, but Ronon had found them to have a strong, solid friendship. Their disputes were not so much an argument as banter among friends.

Rolling one shoulder, Ronon considered the word. Friends. These Atlanteans had become his friends, something that still struck him as odd. Sheppard had been the first, assuming the role of a commanding officer. That had been easier as it felt familiar, acceptable. Teyla had come next, sharing a bond in that they were both the outsiders. They were both fighters, both natives of this galaxy, and whenever McKay and Sheppard used Earth slang, he and Teyla had learned to shrug it off or counter with their own. Both Sheppard and Teyla he understood. McKay, on the other hand, was still a puzzle to him. Arrogant and egotistical, yet stubbornly loyal and courageous when it came down to it. He would go to extreme lengths to protect his friends, something Ronon admired and respected about the scientist.

Sheppard turned and saw Ronon watching him, recognizing the look of boredom on the Satedan's face. The solider gave a quick glance at the ongoing negotiations before looking back at Ronon, giving a slight nod signifying permission to leave. Almost sighing in relief, Ronon nodded back and quietly made his way outside. The villagers moved about, not noticing or simply not caring about his presence. In fact the only reaction they really showed had been when he and McKay arrived the first time, giving odd and almost disgusted looks. He had assumed their dirty clothes and his rough looks had been the cause, but now he realized it probably wasn't him after all. What had McKay said before, something about the people looking at him oddly? Maybe there was something to it.

Ronon knew McKay and company had moved the jumper to Kreola's home in the mountains, but seeing how the mountains stretched for miles he didn't feel like spending all day guessing where to start. He stopped a passing woman and asked which path to take to reach Kreola. A look of disdain flashed over the woman's face before she indicated the proper trail. With a nod of thanks Ronon headed out, his senses on alert. It wasn't that he didn't trust the woman; it was more that he didn't trust McKay not to get into trouble.

The trail was easy enough to follow, not well used but not overgrown either. After several minutes he paused, his keen hearing altering to someone or something approaching. As the noise grew louder he recognized it as voices, a group of people walking in the surrounding forest, most likely a group of hunters. He was about to shrug it off and continue when their conversation became clearer.

"I still don't understand why Leioa lets them wander free."

"Yes, the one is bad enough, but at least she has some purpose. Now the vermin are spreading. They will invoke the curse on us all."

"Was not one from the group that came before?"

"I believe I recall seeing his face. He was obedient that time. But these were trouble, even carrying weapons. It cannot be allowed."

"We should tell Leioa. It is not worth taking the risk of them being here."

"Have we not already discussed this?"

"Yes, but talking and doing are different. We have to make a stand before the curse unfolds."

"If Leioa does not agree to ban the cursed ones from further activity, we must take action ourselves. They cannot be allowed to summon the evil ones."

As the hunting party continued on the voices once again became too distant to hear. Ronon wasn't sure exactly what they meant by a curse, but he had a nagging feeling it referred to his teammates. Sensing no one else approaching he continued along the path, tapping his radio.

"Sheppard," he simply called, and waited.

_"Go ahead."_ Ronon briefly relayed what he had heard. _"Curse, huh? Now what has Rodney done?"_

"I don't think it was anything that he did himself. It sounded like those with him were also considered cursed. I will find out more about it when I arrive."

_"How far are you?"_

"I am at the base of the mountains now. I should be arriving in a few minutes."

_"Roger. If you find out anything let me know. It sounds like Teyla just got us invited to a formal lunch, so we may be awhile longer still." _Poor Sheppard. Ronon couldn't help but grin at the Colonel's failed attempt to sound happy.

"Will do," he responded, and clicked off the radio. He could make out a small cave, Kreola's home according to the village woman. It was odd that she lived so far from the rest of the villagers, especially since she seemed to be their best mechanic. He was finding a lot of things strange about these people. Ronon slowed his approach, eyes surveying the area, automatically searching for danger as well as defensive positions. As he reached the entrance he was surprised to see Sgt. Ballard waiting as if she had heard him approach.

"Ronon," she greeted with a nod of her head. "The meeting over already?" She looked around for the missing team members.

"Not yet. They were invited to lunch." She laughed at the expression on his face.

"I'm sure Dr. McKay would've volunteered himself. That is, if you could manage to drag him away from his new toy. He and Dr. Zelenka have been tinkering away for a few hours now."

"Has anyone else come by?" Ronon asked, following her inside. The cave was bigger than it had appeared outside. The first room was obviously used for guests and customers, with a few chairs and tables set up. There was also a small cabinet area in one corner with a few tools on display.

"Here? No. It's been quiet up until we heard you approach." Seeing his puzzled look she clarified. "Kreola has a device that like a doorbell. Oh, you wouldn't know what that is. What I mean is, there is a sound when someone approaches."

"I understand," he stated.

Walking through the tunnel system Sgt. Ballard continued on. "While we were in the forest we did come across a hunting party. It seems the people here think that ---"

Her words were cut off as a large explosion echoed throughout the cavern. Without another word the two were running, arriving at the same time as Kreola at the entryway to the ship's hanger. Cpl. Hutchins was picking himself up off the ground at the rear of the jumper, dust covering his clothes. While Sgt. Ballard checked on him, Ronon and Kreola headed to the ship. Inside McKay and Zelenka were on the ground moaning, the first louder than the second. Kreola moved to Zelenka, so Ronon went to check on McKay.

"You okay?" The scientist grimaced, a hand going to rub the back of his head.

"Of course I'm not okay. _Someone_ decided to test an unknown subroutine and sent a drone out into a small cavern. It's lucky he didn't bring the whole cavern down on us!"

"I would not test unknown routine if Mister Impatience did not insist on reworking routines without confirmation of output parameters."

"Oh sure blame me. You're the one who was logging the system to …" Ronon toned the rest out. By now he recognized the complaining as McKay's way of dealing with frustration, and that he wasn't seriously injured. With both scientists on their feet Ronon cast a glance at Kreola, frowning. With the urgency gone she had ducked her head, avoiding his eyes.

"How did the meeting go? Did Teyla manage to secure another shipment of beans?" McKay asked, breaking Ronon's thoughts. The warrior mentally shook his head, bringing him back to the present.

"Still talking when I left. Teyla managed to get them invited to lunch though." McKay's look of disappointment was priceless; Ronon couldn't help but laugh. "Don't worry McKay, from the look of how it was going they might still be there when you finish." The scientist turned to look back at the control panel, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Somehow I don't think so. There's actually only a limited amount of information that we found in the database aboard the jumper. Most deals with gate addresses and information regarding the environment and cultures of each planet. There are still a few unknown programs to sort through. It appears this jumper was designed more as an exploratory ship than a fighter."

"Looks like the weapons work fine," Ronon commented.

"Yes, but only after interfacing it with the standard protocols first. The subroutine to call the drones was actually imbedded within another system, almost as if it had been purposely overwritten. However, the cloaking protocol was easiest to locate and actually contains a larger field than we normally encounter. It also contained a shielding function that coincided along with the cloak, something we are unable to perform with our own jumpers."

"What he mean is, the ship has stronger defense than offense," Zelenka offered to a thankful Ronon, who was lost after 'subroutine'.

"So it was a scout ship," he summarized.

"Most likely, yes." McKay rubbed the back of his head again, trying to ignore the growing headache. The explosion not only left his ears ringing from the resounding echo, but he had hit the floor quite hard. He cast a glance at Zelenka, who was rubbing the side of his head. At least he wasn't the only one suffering.

"What was its homeworld?" Ronon asked.

"We're not sure yet. There are several hundred different planets listed the databases. I recognized a few of them, but we need to cross-list them with the ones in the Atlantis databases."

"I have something that may help you," Kreola quietly said. All three turned to her, who looked down as soon as she met Ronon's gaze. "For the pain in your head," she clarified.

"That I would appreciate," Zelenka stated.

"Follow me, please." She headed out and Zelenka followed. As McKay started to move Ronon stopped him.

"McKay." The scientist looked up. "Has Kreola acted any differently since you arrived here?" The man blinked a few times, trying to understand why he was being asked such an odd question.

"What? No. Why?"

"I overheard some natives. They sounded upset that you were here. They mentioned a curse."

"Oh you mean that. The people of this planet think anyone with blue eyes is cursed. Can you believe that?"

"What does the curse do?"

"Hmm, something about misfortune. We 'cursed' ones aren't supposed to look at anyone in the eyes. They tend to get upset." He paused for a moment. "That reminds me, a group of hunters did come across us while we were repairing the ship. They weren't too friendly at first, meeting their eyes and all that, but left without a incident. Been quiet since."

Ronon nodded. Now the previous events made sense. The first time he encountered the villagers had been with McKay. Seeing the scientist's 'cursed' blue eyes, the villagers regarded them with disdain. At the initial meeting McKay had been right when he had stated he was receiving odd looks. If the scientist hadn't been so interested in his devices things may have become much more hostile.

Seeing McKay rubbing at his head again, Ronon helped the scientist out and to where the others were gathered. Zelenka was drinking from a small cup, sitting on one of the chairs around a wooden table. Kreola handed a cup to McKay before looking awkwardly to the side. Seeing his charge taken care of Ronon went to the woman.

"You are not cursed. Do not be afraid to look at me." She looked up at him briefly before ducking her eyes again.

"Old habits are hard to break," she stated. "Especially when learned with such harsh lessons."

"What do you mean?"

"The fastest way to gain obedience is to learn how to avoid the pain. I was taught quite fast that cursed ones do not look at the eyes of others." She flinched at the growl that escaped Ronon's throat. It wasn't enough to suffer at the hands of the Wraith, but to suffer at the hands of your own people simply because you look different was inexcusable. If he hadn't liked the Batigins before, he certainly didn't now.

"You do not have to fear us."

"I know that. Your people have treated me with nothing but kindness. Still…" She looked up at him, and he could tell it was a struggle to maintain eye contact. "I will do my best."

Ronon nodded and she turned away, not in fear but to check on the two scientists. McKay was still complaining about his headache but Zelenka seemed to have recovered.

"The tea has strange taste but has done its magic. What is it?" Zelenka inquired.

"It was made from the package material you called grass. I had mentioned its healing affects earlier." The scientist nodded.

"Is very effective. If only it could cure McKay's ego it would be miracle drug."

"Oh look who's talking!" McKay shot back. "I seem to recall a little accident in the lab a few days ago. Something to do with 'I know what I'm doing' and an overloaded power conduit." Zelenka's expression changed, looking like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Ah, well, that different."

"Hmm? And how is that any different? Hmm?" McKay prodded. Seeing Zelenka in distress Ronon decided to intervene.

"We should inform Sheppard about their belief in the curse. It sounded like the men I overheard were almost eager to start a fight."

"Radios don't work in these caverns," McKay informed him. "The minerals act like a shield to scanners as well. It's quiet an effective way to cloak the technology from outsiders, especially the Wraith. Sgt. Ballard informed Atlantis of that when first arrived."

"I'll contact Colonel Sheppard," Sgt. Ballard said. "I'll let him know of the situation." The marine headed out. Ronon paused, looking to see what the scientists would do. Now that he was assured his teammate was safe, he didn't have much else to do. As he started to head outside McKay asked, "Where are you going?"

"To look around." Although the 'doorbell' Sgt. Ballard had mentioned earlier was supposed to alert them of approaching visitors, Ronon wanted to verify it with his own eyes. He wasn't the type to trust in technology, having seen it fail too many times. Besides, listening to McKay and Zelenka argue about proto-claws and beds would probably give him a headache.

* * *

McKay watched as Ronon head out. He knew the main reason the former runner had vanished was to avoid sitting and watching them work. The man never really sat still at all, when he thought about it. He was a gun blazing, shoot first type of guy - which did have some benefits. Although he wasn't too bad a shot now, McKay didn't think he'd ever be comfortable using weapons. In his world the pen was definitely mightier than the sword.

"Enough sitting around," he stated as he stood. "There's still work to do."

"You are feeling better?" Kreola inquired. McKay paused, taking a quick mental stock of his condition. Surprisingly, his headache had disappeared.

"Actually, yes. You know, that works a lot better than what Carson makes us endure. Where did you discover it?"

"On the same moon as I found the Ulata Sitara eggs. It used to grow in abundance, but the atmosphere of the moon has been damaged by a recent volcanic eruption. I believe that is also the cause of the abandoned eggs. With the spread of the ash cloud the moon will soon become uninhabitable. It is another reason why I had risked taking a trip with the condition my ship was in."

"How long ago was eruption?" Zelenka asked.

"I do not know exactly. I had noticed the change in the moon a few days ago though."

"If there is more of this healing plant there, and the ash cloud is spreading as fast as you say it is, we need to gather as much of this as possible," McKay said. "How long does it take to reach the moon?"

"When I leave at night I can normally return before the sun rises. However, now that the ship is repaired, I expect it can go even faster."

"Hmm, yes. Okay, follow me." McKay headed outside and the two, after a quick glance at each other, followed after. They arrived just in time to hear Sgt. Ballard inform Sheppard they would report back again in an hour. McKay keyed his radio.

"Colonel, there's been a change. We need to take a trip on the jumper now."

_"And what trip is that?"_

"Kreola has discovered a plant that has unique healing properties. However, the moon it grows on recently had a volcanic eruption. By the sound of it, the surface will soon become uninhabitable. We need to go now if we want to harvest any more."

_"A plant? I'm surprised Rodney, I didn't think botany was one of your many degrees. And healing too? I'm sure Carson will find that most amusing."_

"Ha ha. This is serious. Look, Radek will head back and meet up with you in the city. We need to begin cross-referencing the gate addresses we discovered with those in the Atlantis databases to try and uncover the homeworld of the jumper. Meanwhile, I take a quick trip to this moon and gather what I can."

_"Knowing your piloting skills I don't think it will be that quick."_

Hearing smothered laughter around him McKay glared at the others before countering with, "And with your sense of direction I could probably make several trips before you even made it back to the stargate. Anyway, Kreola is familiar with the way so she'll be piloting." McKay didn't notice the woman give him a strange look at being volunteered for the job without being asked first.

_"It's that important?"_

"I believe so, yes. Anything that stops Carson from poking needles is a good thing." Sheppard's laugh echoed over the radios.

_"Okay fine. But Ronon goes with you. Sgt. Ballard and Cpl. Hutchins will escort Zelenka back. By the looks of it, 'lunch' should be over soon, so the timing will work out. How long is this trip of yours going to take?"_

"Half a day at most."

_"Fine. Try not to blow up anything."_ Before McKay could reply Sheppard flipped the radio off. With a huff he turned to the others.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Delaying the walk won't make it go by any faster. Besides, it'll be good for you."

"You one to talk. You need walk more than us," Zelenka pointed out, earning a laugh from the two marines. "I need to retrieve equipment first, then we can head back."

"I will gather some supplies we may need," Kreola said. "I will meet you at the ship." She headed back inside, and a moment later the rest followed.

* * *

Teyla had a knowing smile on her face when Sheppard clicked the radio off. She knew he worried for his friend, although he didn't want to admit it. Sending Ronon to check on him earlier had eased his fears, and keeping the former runner with McKay now was a way to help ensure his safety. Despite the constant squabbles, both Sheppard and McKay carried a deep respect and friendship with each other. It was something she admired greatly.

"Everything is okay?" Leioa inquired, coming forward with two cups in hand, offering Teyla one. Sheppard had graciously declined the drink earlier, so she did not offer again. The Athosian nodded.

"Yes. Our friends have finished their task and will be meeting with us shortly. We will escort them back to the stargate."

"I see. Would these be the same friends from before?" Teyla noticed the almost strained tone when using the word 'friends'. Was it because McKay had blue eyes that they found it so hard to refer to them as friends?

"No. They had conducted a survey of the mountains and are now coming to help carry the supplies back to our city." Teyla had expressed her concerns earlier on not telling the Batigins the full purpose of their return, but Sheppard had insisted on not revealing their full intentions just yet; he had learned the hard way trust had to be earned. Besides, the three returning would indeed be helping to carry home the acquired beans, so it wasn't really being dishonest.

"Madam Ovali." The two women turned to see Woval approach, a concerned expression on his face. "There is a matter I need to discuss with you." She nodded and turned to Teyla.

"Please excuse me. You are welcome to stay as long as you would like."

"Thank you." Teyla watched as the two departed. She could sense the tension in Woval's stance – something wasn't right. She turned and headed to the Colonel, who was now chatting with two flirtatious women. What was it McKay called him? Captain Kirk. She knew captain was a lower rank than he was now, but how a man named Kirk fit in she wasn't sure. She made a mental note to remember to ask Dr. Weir.

"Colonel Sheppard, it is time for us to leave." For the first time since the meeting had begun, Sheppard actually looked disappointed at the thought of leaving. Yet seeing something was wrong he quickly regained his composure. He turned to address the two women.

"It was a pleasure to meet you," he said, offering a charming smile. "I'm afraid we'll have to continue this conversation next time." Before they could respond he turned and followed Teyla outside. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I do not know. Leioa's assistant Woval arrived with news that seemed to have upset him. I feel that our welcome may be cut short. It would be better for us to meet Doctor Zelenka and the others before they arrive here." Sheppard had learned to trust her instincts and did not counter her opinion. He keyed the radio.

"Ballard, you read?"

_"Go ahead Colonel."_

"There seems to be a little tension forming with the Batigins. We're leaving and will meet up with you. Be on guard."

_"Roger."_

Satisfied he had done what he could for now, Sheppard turned to Teyla. "I have a feeling the hunters Ronon mentioned earlier made their opinions known. If they really believe in this curse, I don't think they're going to like the idea of three more showing up."

"It is not our right to question their beliefs."

"But blue eyes a curse? That's ridiculous."

"It is still their way, Colonel, and as guests we must abide by their laws."

"Still think it's stupid," he muttered, and left it at that. Teyla did not disagree with his opinion. Many of the Atlanteans had blue eyes, both among the military and scientists. Neither the Atlanteans nor her people judged strictly by outside appearance, but it was important aspect to the Batigins, and a successful trade requires one to respect different culture and customs. Still, she would be glad when this treaty was finished. Then another team, one without 'cursed' members, could handle any future trade.

"Penny for your thoughts." Sheppard's simple comment pulled her back to the present. She paused for a minute before remembering the meaning of the expression.

"It is nothing, Colonel. I am merely thinking we best return to Atlantis while the Batigins are still hospitable." He simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

Though he would never admit it aloud, McKay was impressed with the piloting skills of Kreola. Even better than Sheppard, he thought, watching from the co-pilot's seat as the world shrunk away. I wonder which one would win in a contest.

"There it is," Kreola indicated minutes later. McKay leaned forward as if to get a better view. The moon looked nothing like the barren moon of Earth, and would be considered a planet had it not orbited the Batigins' world. A dark ash cloud was circling around most of the moon. "We might be too late," she sadly added.

"Maybe. Bring us closer." She did so. McKay called up several analysis reports, examining the data quickly as he went from screen to screen. "It looks like there is still a small area that the systems consider safe, though not for much longer. Here." The screen changed to show a map. "Is this near where the plants are found?"

"Yes!" she answered, excited. "That is also where I found the eggs. Then we still have time?"

"The sensors indicate the ash cloud has not reached the area yet, but it's moving fast. We should have a little over twenty minutes before the air becomes contaminated."

"So in other words we need to go fast," Ronon stated simply from the back.

"Exactly. We need to gather as much as we can, preferably seeds and roots. If we are able to grow it on Atlantis, we won't have to worry about a limited supply." McKay issued orders and within minutes they were exiting the ship. With a fluid-like motion the three were quickly completing their set tasks at harvesting the plants. Ronon used his sword as a shovel to uproot a few of the fern-like plants for transplanting, Kreola concentrated on the gathering seeds, while McKay collected the leaves and stems needed for the healing solutions. They worked in silence, McKay checking his scanner every few minutes. Too soon the sensors were picking up the traces of ash in the air.

"Okay people, time to go." As he bent down to retrieve the stalks he noticed a smaller version of the eggs Kreola had shown them earlier, only this one had white streaks as well as silver and black. It fit neatly in the palm of his hand. He quickly scanned around the area but found no other eggs. Without much thought, he placed the egg in one of the vest's pockets before gathering the stalks and hurrying back to the ship. He could already sense the air growing fouler; they had to leave. He was the last to arrive, finding Ronon and Kreola already in their seats. As the hatch closed Kreola looked around one last time at the moon she had visited so many times. It might be years before it became habitable again. With a sense of sadness she flew the ship up and away.


	6. Chapter 6

Much to Sheppard's relief, he and Teyla joined up with Zelenka's group without incident. He and Teyla flanked the 'cursed' group, who despite their initial complaints made sure to keep their eyes downcast and not look directly at anyone. Leioa was standing outside one of the stores when they arrived back at the city, frowning in disproval but saying nothing. As was agreed upon, three sacks had been filled with palaka beans and were waiting for pickup outside the meeting hall. The three blue-eyed members of the group picked up the sacks without a word. Sheppard raised his hand in a goodbye gesture, receiving only a curt nod from Leioa. Not wanting to press their luck any more the group headed out toward the gate, opting for the short cut. They had only been walking for a few minutes when their normal luck caught up with them.

"The Wraith are here!" Teyla's warning echoed in the forest. The three soldiers reacted quickly, dropping the beans and lifting weapons in anticipation. Still clutching the sack, Zelenka looked around in fear. He was uncomfortable being off world to begin with, and this was only making it worse. Next time McKay asked him for a favor the answer was going to be a resounding 'No!'

"How many?" Sheppard asked. Teyla leaned her head to one side, eyes closed.

"Only a few, six or seven, from the direction of the stargate."

"Ballard, Hutchins, stay with Zelenka and head to the gate. Do not engage unless necessary. Teyla, with me." The two took off, running back in the direction of the village. Although he wasn't crazy about the Batigins, they didn't deserve to be culled by the Wraith. They broke out of the forest and into the village. "The Wraith are coming!" Sheppard warned.

"What is the meaning of this?" Leioa demanded, approaching with an angry glare. "First you are dishonest and fail to mention finding a strange device in the forest. Then you bring along the cursed and let them wander free. And now you claim Wraith approach when there is no sign of them?"

"Leioa, we are not lying," Teyla warned. "The Wraith will be here soon, you have to tell your people to seek shelter immediately." Doubt was in the councilwoman's eyes. She did not fully trust these two since Woval's report, yet the earnest look in their eyes led her to believe they spoke the truth. She did not know how they knew Wraith approached, but an advanced warning would give her people the precious minutes they needed to escape.

"Run to the mountains," she told them. "You will be safe from the culling beams in the caverns." With that she ran off to the meeting hall, and soon a warning bell was echoing throughout the village. As the villagers began fleeing toward the mountains the radio came alive.

_"Darts incoming!"_ Ballard's voice warned. _"Three of them, bearing your way."_ Sheppard peered in the direction of the stargate as if he could see the ships. How long would it take a dart to fly over the forest to the village? They didn't have much time.

"We have to get to those mountains," he needlessly told Teyla. They joined the fleeing villagers. The trees would offer some cover until they reached the safety of the caverns. His radio crackled again.

_"Colonel, where are you?"_

"McKay? I thought you were on the moon."

_"We were, but the trip got cut short. Did I hear Ballard mention darts?"_

"Three of them, and heading straight to the village. Me and Teyla are heading to the mountains now. Ballard and the others are heading to the gate. Meet up with them and return to Atlantis."

_"What, and leave you? Give us your location and we can pick you up."_

"Negative McKay, it's too risky, and there isn't a place to set the jumper down in the forest. Just stay cloaked and do not engage the enemy."

_"But…"_

"It's a scout ship, remember? It's not meant to attack. Now head back to the gate, that's an order!"

"John, look out!" At Teyla's warning cry he jerked his head up to see a Wraith culling beam moving toward them. He jumped aside to avoid the beam, tripping on exposed roots. He had just enough time to see Teyla jump the other way before his head struck a large rock and the world went black.

* * *

"Colonel! Kreola, steer toward the city. We still have time to …"

"McKay," Ronon's rough voice interrupted, "Sheppard ordered us to return to the gate."

"So?"

"So you obey your commanding officer." McKay turned and glared at Ronon.

"In case you've forgotten, I'm not in the military, so I don't have a commanding officer to obey. I'm not about to leave Teyla and Sheppard at the hands of the Wraith either."

"But you said this was a scout ship. What about weapons?"

"It has weapons, remember? Loud explosion ring a bell?" He winced at the unintended pun. "Point is, right now we're the only backup they have."

Kreola looked back and forth between the two, unsure what to do. Normally she would obey the command of the un-cursed, but the conviction in McKay's voice was too strong to ignore. The two were staring at each other as if in a battle of wills, neither looking away for several long moments before Ronon eventually sighed. McKay grinned triumphantly.

"Knew you'd see it my way. Kreola, to the city, but keep us cloaked." With that McKay was digging into his pack and pulling out the laptop he had kept, connecting it to the ship's systems. With a quick glance to Ronon, who gave a slight nod, Kreola turned the ship and headed to the city and the approaching Wraith.

* * *

"Colonel Sheppard?" He was swimming in the peaceful darkness and wanted to be left alone. "John? You need to wake up!" The call seemed so distant, so far away, and yet the urgency in the tone could not be ignored. Stubbornly pushing aside the darkness, Sheppard struggled to the surface. His eyes cracked open to reveal the concerned and anxious look of Teyla. "John?"

"Teyla?" he croaked. His head was pounding, what had happened? Oh that's right, he had almost taken a one-way trip to Wraithland. With a grunt of effort sat up, resisting the urge to clutch his head. "Where?" he asked, looking around.

"Still in the forest. The beam missed us but I sense the Wraith are not far. We need to get to the caverns. Can you stand?" Sheppard started to nod but the pounding in his head increased, so instead he muttered, "Yeah." With Teyla's help he managed to get to his feet. The world twisted for a few moments, bringing back a memory about a college party he had been to. Five dollars for a cup equaled all you could drink, and there had been this one woman who …

No time to think about that now you fool! he scolded himself. Blinking back the pain he took stock of their surroundings. They weren't too far from the mountains now, but the tree line was beginning to thin out and there would be no cover in the final stretch. Worse, he wasn't sure how fast he could run in this condition, but he had to try.

"Teyla, let's go. We need to reach the shelter. If anything happens to me..."

"We will both reach the shelter," she interrupted. He looked at her, and the stubborn look returned made it clear she would not abandon him no matter what. He sighed to himself – she was taking after McKay when it came to not listening to him. At least Ronon still followed orders.

Without another word they set off. Sheppard stumbled a few times but Teyla's grip kept him on his feet. They broke through the trees and were making the final dash to the caverns when one of the darts appeared. There was no way to avoid it this time. The two watched in fear as the beam closed in – only to see the dart suddenly explode. The green puddle jumper from the forest appeared, turning quickly around and firing a drone, taking out a second incoming dart.

_"Colonel!"_ McKay's worried voice was loud in the radio, causing Sheppard to flinch against the added pain. _"You alright?"_

"I thought I ordered you to head to the gate."

_"That's the thanks I get for saving your life? It wasn't easy to rework the drone sub-functions, not to mention the…"_

"Just land the damn ship!" There was a moment's pause.

_"Right, landing."_ The ship turned and expertly settled down nearby, meaning Kreola was still at the controls. When the hatch opened Ronon exited and helped Teyla get Sheppard onboard. Within a minute the ship was cloaked and in the air again.

"What happened to you?" McKay asked, seeing the large bruise on Sheppard's head.

"Colonel Sheppard struck his head against a rock when he jumped aside to avoid the Wraith culling beam," Teyla explained. "He lost consciousness for a few minutes."

"I'm fine," Sheppard insisted, blinking back a feeling of nausea.

"Rodney, there is more of the healing drink I gave you earlier in the supplies I brought along," Kreola softly stated.

"Right." McKay stood and moved to the back, retrieving the canteen of liquid and handing it to Sheppard. "Drink up." It was obvious the Colonel was suffering when he offered no resistance, swallowing the drink. "Feel better?"

"It will take a few moments," Kreola informed from the front. "Remember it is not instant and is not a perfect cure, but it will help against the pain. Where should I go now?"

"Head to the gate," Sheppard answered. "Zelenka and the others were heading that way. If they haven't made it through yet we can pick them up on the way."

"Okay." She deftly steered the ship in the desired direction, still amazed at the ship's increased maneuverability now that the main systems had been repaired. A few minutes later they were at the gate with Sheppard peering out the front, his headache nearly gone. Now he understood why McKay found the plant so vital – it really did beat one of Carson's famous shots.

"Ballard, do you read?" Static. "Ballard?"

_"Here, sir. We were unable to make it through the gate. There are several Wraith still guarding it. Where are you?"_

"In a cloaked jumper near the gate. Hold on." With a quick thought one of the screens changed to show the life signs on the ground. "I see your position. Head due south, we'll pick you up."

_"Roger."_ The blips on the screen began to move slowly. Without needing to be told Kreola adjusted the ship's direction to intercept. That's when the last dart appeared in the distance, heading to the friends on the ground.

"Ballard, incoming dart!" Sheppard warned. "McKay, weapons!"

"Working on it!" the scientist yelled back, already typing on the computer. "I don't know how many more drones are on board."

"Just get it working!"

"It's ready, fire!" Sheppard's mental command shot the drone outward and toward the ship, striking the wing. The dart began to falter, but seeing the now de-cloaked jumper it went for one final strike.

"McKay! I need another shot."

"It's still working. It must be out of drones! A scout ship doesn't require a lot of ammo and …"

"Hang on!" Kreola yelled out. Despite the built-in inertial dampeners the ship still rocked violently at the sudden and erratic movement. Missing its target, the dart crashed into the ground near the DHD, the impact sending pieces scattering, striking both the DHD and several of the Wraith on the ground as well. The remaining Wraith began to fire at the now visible ship, only to fall from the sudden attack from Ballard and Hutchins.

"Let's not do that again," McKay pleaded, looking slightly sick.

"I am sorry," Kreola apologized. "Is everyone okay?"

"I am well," Teyla stated, Ronon grunting in agreement. Sheppard nodded.

"Yeah, somehow. Teyla, do you sense any more?" She titled her head, feeling for the presence of the Wraith.

"No, I do not sense any others."

"Ballard, you guys okay?"

_"We're okay Colonel, though Doctor Zelenka twisted his ankle." _

"McKay, dial Atlantis. Have them get a medical team ready to assist."

"The onboard DHD hasn't been repaired yet. We need to dial from the ground."

Sheppard radioed for Ballard to dial, but a minute later the sergeant reported a problem – pieces of the Wraith ship had damaged the DHD. They landed the ship nearby. As McKay moved to the device and began working on it, the two marines helped the injured Zelenka into the ship. McKay was still repairing the device when several angry men approached, the hunters who had encountered the 'cursed' group in the forest earlier.

"The cursed ones have brought the Wraith to us. We knew we should have stopped them earlier!"

"Easy now!" Sheppard warned, raising his weapon, noticing the others doing the same. "Look, we're leaving, okay? We just need to fix the DHD and we'll be gone."

"It is too late for that. Leioa should have banned the cursed one last time. Now we will make sure the curse ends now!"

"It's fixed!" McKay called out, coming out from beneath the DHD only to see the situation at hand. One of the hunters turned and lifted his weapon to him. He raised his hands, unsure what to do.

"Please do not hurt him!" Kreola begged. She hurried to McKay's side, standing between him and the hunters. "They do not know any better! They will leave!"

"We had looked past your curse because you served a purpose. But these have brought the Wraith to our village!" The tension mounted as Sheppard tried to reason with the hunters. Then it happened – a minor explosion from the crashed Wraith ship. In that moment several things happened at once.

As the hunters began to raise their weapons at the group, Sheppard and Ronon charged, but not before the hunter facing Kreola and McKay fired his weapon. In a move that surprised even himself, McKay grabbed Kreola and pulled her back. The bullet intended for her struck him instead, sending him to the ground. The hunter took aim again, intent on killing the cursed ones before they could cause any more damage. Suddenly a silvery black blur appeared next to McKay and ran toward the hunter. The man screamed as a sharp pain flared throughout his right hand. He dropped the weapon and clutched at his injured hand, not understanding what had just happened or why his hand was bleeding. Back at McKay's side the blur became a creature, blood dripping off its fang teeth as it growled at the injured hunter.

"What the heck is that?" Cpl. Hutchins asked, his questions the same on everyone's mind. The creature was small, about six inches tall and a foot in length. It stood on four legs, with rabbit-like ears on a feline face. Its body was covered in silver fur streaked with black and white, and two fox-like tails twitched back and forth in unison. Golden eyes with black slits watched the group with an intensity that seemed to contradict its small size.

McKay groaned, clutching at his throbbing shoulder. As he turned and saw the creature he froze in panic. What was that creature, where had it come from, and most importantly, why was blood dripping from its fangs? The pain in his shoulder became less important now than backing away. The creature turned at the sound of his movement and looked at him, eyes lacking the hatred it had directed at the others.

"Rodney, by chance did you happen to find a Ulata Sitara egg on the moon?" Kreola asked, looking at the creature without fear, only curiosity. It glanced up at her, seeming to measure her up before turning back to face the group, body tense again.

"You mean that thing is …"

"A legendary Ulata Sitara, yes. And by the looks of it, it has already attached itself to you. It is trying to defend you even though it is still a baby."

"That's a baby? It's three times the size the egg was. How is that possible?" Kreola didn't have an answer, nor did she have time to respond as the hunter, now recovered, raised his weapon again. This time Ronon didn't hesitate to fire his blaster, sending the man to the ground, temporarily unconscious. He would've preferred to make it permanent but knew Sheppard would never have allowed it.

After ensuring that the other hunters were subdued and guarded by both Ballard and Hutchins, Sheppard moved toward McKay. The Ulata Sitara made a hissing sound at his approach as if to attack. He paused, not wanting to provoke it further, concern for his friend in his eyes. "Rodney, you okay?" he asked, eyes shifting between the two.

"I've been shot! Of course I'm not okay! What type of stupid question is that?" came the sarcastic response.

"Good to see your mouth still works. You wanna call your pet off so I can take a look?"

McKay seemed startled at the use of the word 'pet'. He turned to face the creature, which did sort of resemble a cat, albeit one with two tails. Of course, his cat hadn't listened to him either, but it was worth trying. "Um, okay," he answered Sheppard. "And how do I do that?"

"Let it know that we are your friends," Kreola advised. "The Ulata Sitara are intelligent creatures that learn very quickly."

"Right. So…. uh, these are my friends," McKay addressed the creature. "Don't attack them." The creature looked directly at him for a moment before sitting down, body relaxed yet still alert. It watched as Sheppard slowly approached and knelt by his friend, examining the wounded shoulder. There was a slash along the top, tearing the skin but not deeply.

"Sorry Rodney, no scar this time. It doesn't look that bad, almost like it ricocheted off something first."

Ricocheted? McKay thought for a moment. "The egg," the scientist muttered, mainly to himself.

"What egg?" Sheppard asked, looking at him oddly.

"When I found the egg I placed it in my vest," McKay answered, reaching into the pocket and pulling out the remnants of a shattered egg. "It must have taken the impact of the bullet." McKay's gaze shifted to the creature. The egg had been in his left pocket, right above his heart. Had the bullet struck him instead of the egg … He owed his life to it twice now. But why had it chosen him?

"Lucky for you," Sheppard said, patting him on his good shoulder. He had seen McKay pale slightly as the thought of how close he had come to dying; time for a distraction. "With just this little cut, Beckett will have you patched up in no time."

"Great, just what I need, another reason to spend more time with Doctor Pain." Sheppard grinned as he applied a simple bandage on the wound. It was just too easy. Finished, he helped McKay stand. "Maybe he'll be too distracted by those healing plants to try out his voodoo," McKay said optimistically. Sheppard laughed.

"One can always hope. Dial Atlantis. Think it's time we head home." McKay moved to the DHD, the Ulata Sitara following every movement.

"Could I… uh…" Both Sheppard and McKay turned to Kreola, who hesitated before continuing. "Would it be okay if I come too?"

"What is this, stupid question day?" McKay muttered. Seeing her disappointed look and realizing his comment might've been too rough he amended, "Ignore that, loss of blood talking. Common side affect with bullet wounds. I should know."

"What he means is," Sheppard interrupted, "of course you are welcome to come with us." Kreola's eyes shined with happiness. She had found people who would accept her as she was; finally, a place to belong.

"That is wonderful!" she exclaimed, barely containing her excitement. "I only need to acquire a few of my items from the mountains. Would it be okay to use the ship to gather them?"

"Of course. Let Ballard and Hutchins help you. Ronon will help Zelenka while I get Mister Wonderful Personality here to Atlantis before he says even more stupid things." Kreola laughed at the annoyed look McKay gave him. She nodded happily.

"The help would be appreciated. Wait just a moment." She rushed back to the ship and retrieved the healing flask. She handed it to Sheppard. "This will help them."

"Thanks." She gave him a smile before heading back to the ship. Ronon helped a limping Zelenka out and toward the gate as McKay dialed Atlantis. After sending the IDC they proceeded toward the gate. Sheppard paused just long enough to see the ship lift off and head toward the mountains before he stepped through.


	7. Chapter 7

Dr. Weir watched the scene with amused eyes. It was unusual to see the chief science officer so quiet and still. Even more unusual was seeing the silvery cat-like creature curled at the foot of his bed. Both were fast asleep, the first thanks to some of Beckett's drugs, the second by normal means, though she didn't doubt it could wake up instantly if it felt danger.

"Peaceful sight, isn't it?" She turned as Beckett approached, hands in his white lab coat.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine. The angle of the bullet left him with nothing more than a moderate cut. I'm not denying that he'll be sore for a wee bit, but it won't even leave a scar. I'm sure he'll be thankful for that."

Weir nodded. "And what of his friend?"

"Strangest creature I've ever seen. Should've seen the reaction when Rodney was brought here, thought Dr. Kelcheck was gonna lose a chunk of his arm until Rodney calmed her down. She wouldn't leave his side though, despite his assurances that he would be okay. Reminds me of someone." Both turned to see the figure sleeping in the chair nearby. Sheppard's head rested on his chest, and soft snores could be heard.

"They do share a common hair stylist." Beckett laughed. The creature woke and turned golden eyes to look at them.

"I woke you did I, Ula? I'm sorry love, I'll try to be more quiet." Beckett could swear he saw the head bob once before the creature retuned to sleep.

"Ula?" Weir inquired.

"Rodney's doing, not mine. Apparently he couldn't recall the full name of the creature, so he went with what he remembered – Ula. It fits her, I believe."

"You've called it a her twice now. Is that a guess or fact?"

"Near a fact as I could tell, and Rodney's doing again. Asked her to allow me to examine her, make sure she was okay since her egg did take a bullet. She's a quick learner, that one. I think she already understands most of what we say. She's also grown a wee bit since they've arrived too."

"John mentioned something about how fast she was growing in size. It could prove to be a problem."

"I believe the rapid growth is natural for her species. It also looks like she is nearing her full size, which may be smaller than normal based on the premature hatching. This is a new species we're talking about, so I cannot say for sure, but she probably won't get much larger than your typical housecat."

Weir nodded, turning back to look at the sleeping scientist. She hadn't been keen on letting the strange creature into the city, let alone the infirmary, but McKay had insisted it wasn't a threat. The city hadn't responded to it as a danger, and when it became apparent that it wasn't about to leave McKay's side without a fight, she had reluctantly agreed to let the creature tag along.

By the time Rodney was stitched up and sleeping, the gate had reopened to allow Kreola, Ballard and Hutchins back in, along with the scout-type jumper. A few hours later all the healing plants had been unloaded and dispatched to the various scientific experts in the city. Several of the seeds had already been planted, and those that Ronon had extracted had been placed in pots in hopes of a successful transplanting.

After Beckett cleared them, Sheppard had taken Kreola on a tour of the city, ending with an introduction to her new quarters. Her items and equipment had already been brought to the room, and she tearfully hugged the Colonel in thanks. She was resting there now.

After his ankle was wrapped, Zelenka had returned to the labs and was still going over the data retrieved from the scout jumper. The ship's homeworld had not yet been discovered, but he was confident it was held in the memory somewhere

Weir headed out of the infirmary and back to her office. Another team had been dispensed back to the planet to check on the Batigins. Leioa had expressed sincere apologies at the actions of the hunters and vowed the men would be disciplined for their actions. The trade would continue as agreed upon, though Weir made sure no blue-eyed members ventured to the planet, at least for now. She knew that customs didn't change overnight, and it would take some time for the Batigins to accept that the 'cursed' were no different than anyone else.

Sitting at her desk she reflected over the past day. A successful treaty had been established with the Batigins. Atlantis had gained a new scout ship and information on hundreds of new planets. Kreola had joined the Atlantis expedition, where her skills as a mechanic and pilot would be greatly appreciated. And McKay had gained a new companion, whether he liked it or not. Overall she had to list this as one of their most successful missions yet. Now if only all missions would go this well reports would be a lot more relaxing to write. Sighing slightly, she opened her laptop and began to type.

* * *

"McKay! Your stupid pet just bit me!"

With an exasperated sigh, McKay turned to see Kavanagh stomp into the room clutching his right hand. Ula was trailing after him, her fur angled in the way that let others know she was not happy.

"First of all, Ula is not stupid. Considering what she's learned since hatching only a week ago she's actually among the smartest ones here. Second, she's not my pet since I don't own her. She freely chose to be my companion. And lastly, I'm sure whatever caused her to bite you was well deserved, seeing how the last time you chose to 'try something out' it took over a week to recover the lost data."

"That was not my fault. If you had taken the time to go over the protocols before handing me the test equipment—"

"If I remember, I didn't hand you anything. In fact I believe I told you something along the lines of, 'No you cannot have it yet.' It was _you_ who decided to go ahead and try anyway." Kavanagh glared at McKay, who looked back with a smug expression. He knew McKay was right, but he would die before admitting it to the egotistical scientist. He heard muffled laughter coming from the others in the room. Kavanagh glared at them but it didn't have the same affect that McKay's glare had – if anything the laughter became louder.

"Just keep that … that _thing_ away from me." With a final huff Kavanagh wheeled about and stomped back out of the room, muttering under his breath about breach of safety protocols and reports he had to file. Once he was gone the laughter became much more audible.

"I think Ula likes taste of Kavanagh meat," Zelenka joked. Sensing no more tension in the room, Ula's fur settled down. She jumped up on the table McKay was at and the scientist absently stroked her smooth fur – she really did remind him of his cat.

"Be about the only one who liked Kavanagh for anything," McKay commented. "You would think he'd learn after three times. Three! And he calls _her_ dumb?" The first time had been when Kavanagh challenged McKay and she took a quick snip at his legs. The second and third times happened when Kavanagh decided to 'borrow' a piece of technology still being examined. He laughed, wishing he could've seen Kavanagh's face at being bitten yet again.

Zelenka was amazed at the change in McKay over the past few days. After being released in the morning from the infirmary with the firm order to 'take it easy', the man was working in the labs within the hour. Ula followed him around, sometimes close, other times simply at a distance. At first the scientist seemed almost embarrassed to have the creature following him around and speaking to it, yet now it was almost natural to see them together. Ula's presence somehow soothed McKay, making him more tolerable to work with, something for which Zelenka had thanked Ula in private more than once. Her only response had been a knowing look.

"I think he jealous," Zelenka added. "He now no longer one with most hair." That brought another round of laughter from the room of scientists. As if just then realizing laughter meant the work had stopped, McKay clapped his hands loudly.

"Okay people, break time is over. I expect these items to be cataloged before anyone even thinks of breaking for lunch." Despite his harsh tones a few chuckles still escaped before the crew resumed their perspective tasks. McKay sighed, his hand once again stroking Ula's fur. A moment later he stopped, looking up at Zelenka, who had remained nearby watching him. "Don't you have work to do too?" The scientist looked slightly ashamed as he moved back to his area.

Another sigh escaped before McKay moved away from the table. Now he knew how Sheppard felt being confined to light duty – it was boring! Although his shoulder didn't ache, thanks mainly to Kreola's healing drink, it was hard to conduct real work with Beckett or one of his goons just happening to stop by every hour or so. Deciding his crew could function without him for the moment, McKay stepped out of the labs, needing some fresh air. A few minutes later he was outside on one of the many balconies overlooking the city. It was an out-of-the-way place, and he would often escape to this place when he needed to be alone and think in quiet. Eyes closed, the warm sun shone on his face as a gentle breeze brushed lightly against him. Ula had sprawled out, absorbing the sunlight.

The homeworld discovered in the scout jumper's database had led to a long ago abandoned city. The remnants of extensive architecture hinted at a once advanced civilization. Another team had completed an initial search without any results, yet McKay was for once optimistic that there was something valuable to be uncovered. He just had to wait a few more days until Beckett approved him for off-world duty. Never trust important missions to others.

"The beauty of your city still amazes me." McKay opened his eyes, watching Kreola approach and take a position next to him at the rail. Her hair was tied clipped up in a loose tail and she wore the standard uniform of the science team. She had readily been admitted into the research department, her extensive knowledge already proving to be an asset, especially in the repairing of equipment. He hadn't seen her much since her arrival in the city, but knew she had nearly conquered her fear of the 'non-cursed'.

"Yeah, two years later and I feel the same way. Has there been any change?" He was referring to the two eggs she kept in her room.

"Not yet, but I am not worried. They will hatch when they are ready." She never thought she'd be okay to sit and wait. For so long she had been desperate for companionship, for a friend, to simply be welcome. She had found that, and much more, here at Atlantis.

McKay paused, awkward in the silence. "I … I'm glad you're here." He coughed. "Uh, I mean here, Atlantis. I'm glad you came to Atlantis." Kreola turned, a warm and knowing smile on her face.

"Thank you, Rodney." McKay turned to look out over the city again, unsure what to say. He was saved when Zelenka paged him on the radio. He was needed back at the labs – Kavanagh appeared to have caused a small explosion, again.

"Do I have to do everything myself? I swear I'm surrounded by idiots!" He started to leave but paused at the door, turning back to her. "Uh… see you at dinner?"

Another warm smile and a nod of the head, and he quickly departed. Kreola watched him leave, giggling as she bent down to pet Ula, who remained stretched out in the sun. Yes, she was glad to be in Atlantis too. Finally she had a place to call home.


End file.
